In order to create a realistic experience, modern flight simulators include photorealistic visual effects, surround sound, and synchronized motion. Such simulation technology is also used in the entertainment field. For example, amusement parks use simulators to provide customers with thrill rides that give the experience of loops, turns, and anti-gravitational effects. Known simulators provide pitch, roll, and vertical acceleration to simulate gravitational effects. However, the systems used to provide these movements are large and not easily moved. Consequently, they are often permanently installed in the location in which they are to be used.
While permanent installations are suitable in many instances, it would be desirable to have a simulator that is easily moved. Such simulators could be moved to accommodate a customer's temporary needs or to be part of an event that changes location, such as an airshow. Accordingly, there is a need for a simulation device and system that provides any number of different simulated motions, including roll, pitch, velocity, acceleration, and vertical motion capabilities, wherein the device is easily moved without excessive disassembly and reassembly.